


The Mystery Kids.

by Anonymous_Lover_3



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega/Beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Lover_3/pseuds/Anonymous_Lover_3
Summary: Y/n Cipher, Daughter of Bill Cipher. Now I bet you're thinking "Who would get with Bill Cipher?" correct? Well as an Alpha demon Bill goes through a ruts. And Y/n's mother just so happened to be the {un}lucky omega who had her heat at the same time. Which is how (Y/n) is made. And this is Y/n's story of being a half demon in gravity falls. Little did the mystery twins know that their new friend is enough of a mystery to last them the summer, if not a life time.





	1. The beginning (trigger warning)

What if I told you that on halloween a baby girl was born? What if I told you that said baby girl was prophesied to have great power that could make or break the universe? And what if I told that that baby girl... was you?

It was 1845, a young heavily pregnant woman was running. Let me rephrase that. A young heavily pregnant omega women was running. The train of her dress was torn up yet still majestic. She was being chased by her alpha, the father of her unborn child, William Von-Darien Cipher. Or Bill Cipher for short. Now why was he chasing her you ask? Its because Crimson-(Mother's name) Vandenberg- Cipher caught him in the act. Even though she was just one of his omegas he promised to be faithful to her, and only her as long as she was the mother to their children and as long as they were mated. Needless to say as a young, rich, powerful, handsome, and horny, alpha Bill did not keep his promise. He actually broke it at least a hundred times... give or take a few. But this time was different. This time she saw it herself.

Crimson-(Mother's name) was hidden in their attached outhouse, ready to surprise her husband with her anniversary gift to him, when he came in in a lip lock with one of his many escorts. Clothes came off hastily and the kisses were desperate as the two found themselves on top of the large bed in the even larger room. Crimson-(Mother's name) watched mortified as her husband passionately made love to the escort in their shared bed. Her eyes filled tears as she held back the sobs as the pair kissed and made love like it was their last day on earth. But this was not when she broke.

"Ah! My love pray do tell when tis hiding is over. Mmm thy vazey gibface of a mate musten be worth thy loving if thy is in mine sleeping quarters from dusk to dawn" the escort moaned out. This caused Bill to growl warningly.

"Thy is nothing chairbell hedge creeper to get mine cock wet! And thy shall never talk about mine mate like that again! Even if she's a jollocks! Tis an order!" he snarled his alpha voice booming and threatening. But this did not help Crimson-(Mother's name) feel any better. They continued what they were doing like nothing happened, and she couldn't take it anymore. She stormed out of the outhouse and through the gift at him.

"THY IS THE ONE WHOM DID THIS ME! THY PROMISED NO ADULTERY AND THY LIED! AND FOR THAT THY HAVE WON A HEDGE CREEPER, BECAME A WAGTAIL AND LOST THY PREGNANT MATE! FOR I CAN NOT BE WITH A PIGEON LIVERED RATBAGIVE MATE! AND I AM NOW A UNMATED PREGNANT OMEGA!" the (race) women cried out. With her last sentence the both felt excruciating pain in their necks. The bond was broken and withdrawn. This caused Bill great anger as he pulled out of the escort. He open his mouth to yell at his now ex mate, but before he can say anything she ran. Bill cursed loudly and got dressed as fast as he could, forgetting about the escort, and ran after his pregnant ex. The other maids and butlers stood to the side. All they could smell from their mistress was sorrow, regret, pain. As their master ran by not too long after all they smelled from him was anger, regret, arousion, and pain. All the maid and butlers watched in confusion but got back to work. Crimson-(Mother's name) ran as fast she could tears clouding her vision as she sobbed. She knew Bill was hot on her tail as she ran out of the Victorian styled mansion and straight in the forest around it. The rain pouring heavily on the ground and on her matching her mood as she ran. She didn't look back she ignored the calls the shouts the yells and the angry alpha hormones coming from behind her. She ran past tree after tree hiking up her dress as she ran. The heels did not make running for here any easier. That's when tripped and fell spraining her ankle. Before she can get up Bill was on top of her snarling angrily pinning her down.

"HOW DARE THY! NEED I REMIND THY THAT THY IS MINE!? THY WAS SOLD TO ME TO PAY OFF THY PARENTS DEPT AND NOW THY IS CARRYING MINE PUP! THY IS MINE! THY BELONGS TO ME! HOW DARE THY UNMATE THY ALPHA!?" Bill roared. Distressed, scared, and sad omega hormones assaulted his nose but he ignored it, he was too angry to care. Crimson-(Mother's name) sobbed under him and thrashed around trying to get free. She kicked yelled and scream but still could not get free. 

This earned her a harsh smack. The sound of the smack echoed and everything around them seemed to stop and still. Her head snapped to the side and she stared at the nearby tree in shock. He never laid his hands on her before.. So why now? Oh yeah she hurt his alpha pride. The rain mixed with her tears covered her face as she looked back at him. She had fear full in her widened eyes, and he had regret in his. "M-my love.. I.. I am..." he sutterer out but couldn't bring any more words out. She continued to sob and stare at him as she felt around for something anything the defend herself with. When she grabbed something which seemed to be a slender and long stone she quickly acted and hit him in the eye with it. She used his shock to her advantage as she got back up and limped as fast as she could using the trees for support. The storm grew stronger as a loud earth shattering roar filled the sky causing nearby animals to flee and Crimson-(Mother's name) to go faster. But then a large figure appeared in front of her. It was more thing than human. It was a demon that was pure yellow and looked like a blob. She fell onto her butt as she backed away from it. It roared in her face as she struggled to get up again. When she did she ran. And didn't look back, she feared for life and her child's life. The storm grew strong, so strong that she couldn't see where she was going. Bill ran after her in his beast form his left eye bloody and of no use. The faster he went the angrier and smaller he got until he was in his normal demon form. No longer with his two all seeing eyes but only one. Bill teleported in front of Crimson-(Mother's name) as he transformed back into his human form. His non bloody eye filled with rage as her grabbed her from around her neck lifting her off the ground.

 

"L-let me go William! Please!" she choked out and shrugged to say. He smirked and tilted his head to the side. Crimson-(Mother's name) knew this was not a good sign.

"You are in no position to be making orders my sweet pregnant omega, but since I'm feeling awfully nice.." He trailed on. Bill then threw Crimson-(Mother's name) to the side. and he immediately regret it. It turned out that they were on a cliff and due to the storm they were unable to see what was in front of them. So they both looked at each other with wide eyes as she barely caught the edge of the cliff. Bill ran over laying on his stomach as he grabbed his ex mate's hand. "Oh my. I'm so sorry my love I'm so sorry!" he repeated over and over again as he held her stopping her from falling. But sadly due to ran their hands were slipping. Bill held on tightly and did his best to pull her back up but then they heard cracking. The edge of the cliff where Bill was laying down was breaking off. Crimson-(Mother's name) smiled sadly at her alpha. 

"I'm sorry William... Happy anniversary. We love you and hope to see you on the other side.." Bill looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about my-" Bill didn't get to finish his question as he screamed loudly as Crimson-(Mother's name) let go of his hand. Thunder and lightning filled the air and the sky as she fell. Bill cried heavily he watched his pregnant mate fall to her death. " CRIMSON-(MOTHER'S NAME)!!!!!"

Little did he know a portal opened below her and she crashed into a lanky body. She laid there on the cold hard ground her dress all around her like a blanket. She heard voices. Two. They seemed to be arguing.

"I quit!" said the taller yet skinner one. The meatier one sighed as they walked away. He looked at groaning weirdly dressed omega. Crimson-(Mother's name)'s vision was blurry and then everything went black.

 

Somewhere else.

An unknown figure gasped as he felt a presence he hasn't felt in over a hundred years, better yet that they were sleeping. With his all seeing eye he put up a hologram of where the presence was coming from and he saw someone he thought died years ago. "M-my love..."

 

Here's the start of the gravity falls reader insert that i promised so many months ago.

 

Crimson-(Mother's name)'s song theme: Cry baby by Melanie Martinez

Bill's song theme: Small bump by Ed Sheeran 

Comment for insult translations. Favorite for more chapters. 

http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=206805735


	2. From the past

**Stanford's** **POV**

I sighed as I watched my partner and friend walk away. "What did he see?.."

I glanced at the portal and I sighed shutting it down. That's when my eyes caught sight of a train of fine materialized dress. I followed the train to see a beautiful young pregnant omega. What shocked me the most was the swelling in her scent/ mating gland. It only meant one thing, she was newly unbonded. The train of the dress pooled around her almost like a cocoon. I bent down to pick her up or at least wake her up only to be thrown across the room with great force. I groaned loudly as I sat up while rubbing my head. When I looked up I saw something remarkable it was a yellow triangle thing with one eye, a top hat, and bow tie. It glared at me angrily, guarding the omega protective and possessively.

Then it hit me.. Like that weird blast thing. I still don't know how I even got thrown. That thing's arms are the size of twigs.

Anyways then it hit me, this thing was her mate. It reeked of jealous and angry alpha pheromones. It then looked at her fondness filled its eye. And next thing you knew it, it jumped into her head.

"What the fuuu.."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**(Your Mom's)Pov**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

All I saw was darkness. Where am I? Whats going on? Am I dead?... I'm scared..

"It's alright my darling Crim. I am here to protect you. I won't let you get hurt ever again." I heard a voice say. Its sounds an awful like William. But it can't be him... Right? "Wrong my love. I am here. And I won't be leaving you or our child alone."

It was then I saw a figure appear in front of me. It was one of the forms he used to attack me."And what if I want you to leave us alone. You are no longer my mate and I will not forgive a cheater." I challenged him. I began to remember every time he was with an escort instead of me. " I will not let history repeat itself. Even for you.."

"You don't mean that dear. You're just upset and-" I cut him off before he could finish.

"I am upset which is why I mean it! Thy has a lot of nerve if thy thinks I will forgive him!" I yelled. And it's true if he thinks I'll forgive him and let him fix our bond he has another thing coming. I may love my child and my child may need a father but not a father like that.

"I can hear what you are thinking you know. And I truly do not think you mean any of it." William said while walking, well he was not using his leg so I do not know what he was doing, closer to me.

"Then you may continue to think I don't mean a word I am saying.  I mean every last bit of it, and if you can't accept that then that is your problem."I said raising my nose in the air. 

"Don't worry my love I will find a way for you to forgive me. Whether you like it or not." He said before disappearing and leaving me alone in the darkness.

"Good luck with that.."

When I woke up I woke up in a soft large bed. I groaned as I sat up only to be pushed back down.

" You shouldn't be moving around so much Ma'am. You seemed to be putting stress on your baby and the baby shouldn't be coming for another 3 months. If the baby is born now it will most likely die." A man with glasses said to me. 

"Not 3 months... Demon babies can be carried for up to 20 years until they fully develop." I croaked out as I laid back down.

"So that yellow thing was a demon. And the baby's father?" He asked. I had no choice but to nod as I looked at him.

" Sadly he was. But I won't let him in our child's life willingly after what he had done." I said. The man then pulled out a book and started writing in it. Then I saw something I've never seen before. "Amazing, you have an extra finger. Were you born like that?"

He looked at me in confusion and then looked at his hand and nodded. "So since you said demons can carry for up to 20 years how far along are you?" 

I hummed quietly as I did the math in my head. "I am about 2 years along. However, I am not sure if I will carry to 20 years. For this child is not a full demon." As I talked he continued to write things down in his book before closing it.

"Are you hungry? I can make you something for you to eat. Unless you would like to just sleep for now." He asked. I immediately shook my head in fear of seeing William again.

"Something to eat would be nice. Thank you." I said with a small smile as he got up and walked away. 

**Time skip 2 year later.**

I woke up to the sound of yelling after a surprisingly dreamless sleep. I groan and rubbed my eyes as I slipped on my bunny slippers. They were very comfy much like Stanford's sweatshirt and my sweatpants. It was weird to be wearing pants at first but over tine I had grown used to it. But that does not mean I prefer over my old dresses which I miss dearly. As I walked down the basement I saw Stanford and a man that looked just like Stanford arguing.

"No No. You don't understand what I've been through! I've been to prison in three different countries, I once had to chew my way out of a trunk of a car! You think you've got problems!? I got a mullet Stanford!" The lookalike said. As they argued back and forth I ended up knocking down a cup of coffee onto the ground. When they looked at me I couldn't help but to look like a deer caught in headlights. The look alikes eyes fell to my baby bump and I couldn't help but to cup my stomach protectively. When we looked into each other's eyes I couldn't help but to see the hurt and pain in his eyes at the sight of my state.

'(Your mother's name) go back to bed. Everything is fine, ok?" Stanford said softly. But I didn't know if I should believe him.

"So not only are you living it up in your fancy house in the wood, while selfishly hording your college money, you have a fucking pregnant mate! What the fuck Stanford!? It was supposed to be us against the world!"

"I'm selfish!? Look who's talking Stanley!? You cost me my dream school! And don't bring (Y/m/n) into this she has nothing to do with this, with us!" Stanford yelled back. This was getting nasty fast.

"You know what you want me to get rid of the dumb book that fine! I'll get rid of it now! " The man who I assume is Stanley yelled while pulling out a lighter. He put the fire closer to the book label 1 only to get tackled to the ground by Stanford.

Their fight escalate quickly and all I could do was gasp, move out of the way, and onto my stomach protectively. Everything happened so fast one moment Stanford was apologizing to Stanley for the burn he got and next Stanford was sucked into his own machine.

"Stanford!" I cried out as my best friend, mentor, my baby's father figure/uncle disappeared and his machine shut down.


	3. Time goes by

 

Months went by and getting to know the Stanford look alike was weird. I found out his name was Stanley. Stanley was... interesting to say the least. When we ran out of healthy food and junk food Stanley had went out to get some more. However, when he came back he came back with a whole bunch of people. I watched from the steps not moving or saying anything to the strangers who are invading my home.... Well Stanford's home. Soon enough they were all looking at me. I quickly closed my eyes so they wouldn't be able to see the fear in them.

"And uh.. this is the. uh... The pregnant omega. You can practically smell her pregnancy."  Stanley said. I wanted to talk and ask him what was going on but I was too scared. "A-and her stress due to her pregnancy! Ah ha ah..." Stanley laughed nervously and by the sound of his voice he was trying hard to keep his composure up. " Umm lets look over here." The strangers Oh-ed and Ah-ed at some of Stanford's inventions that we left around to cautious to tamper, move or even touch. Even with all my alone time with Stanford I knew nothing about  his inventions or experiments. My mind was not as complex as his in the slightest. It was the opposite. It was simple but ever expanding but I didn't like to sleep. **He** always invades my dreams.

"Now that the tour is over I sadly have to ask you all to leave. I'll eventually have more stuff up, but for now good bye!" Stanley saw everyone out and when the last person was out he slammed the door and chuckled manically. "Suckers." 

" Would you mind telling dear old me what just happened Stanley?" I asked softly. But his body frozen like he had just heard gun shots.  When he turned around to look at me I gave him the sweetest smile that muster up. A shiver ran down his back and he started stuttering.

"Uh.. Uh.. Uh.. Um.. I was just.. uh.. I was just m-making some cash.. You know to buy some food. Yeah that..'" he said nervously. Oh my, I just love how intimated he is by me. I couldn't help but to giggle and this caused him great discomfort. "Uhh.. OK Well... I'm just gonna go and.."  and with that he gone, and I was alone again. I stood up and walked up stairs rubbing my 6 almost 7  years pregnant belly. To anyone else I looked days way from my due date but in all honestly I was at least 3 years way from my actual due date. 

I let out a sigh as I opened my room door and walked inside. I closed the door behind me and laid down in bed looking at the ceiling. I don't want to all asleep, but I'm so tired. If I fall asleep _He'll_ be there, he'll beg and yell at me to forgive him, for me to submit once again to him, for me to let him see our child. No. Never again. He won't get what he wants this time or at least not with me being willing. My only fear is him putting lies into my child's head when they are born. Him making them hate me. And making me hate myself because of that. Bill is very manipulating. I just hope even if we're not together anymore he won't use his skill against me. He'll be in even deeper shit if he does.... 

The years went by around 8 in total. Stanley faked his death and took his Stanford's identity. He was invited to see his great niece and nephew's birth and he took pictures. They were so smol! They looked exactly alike too! But the girl had the cutest dimples ever and the boy had a constellation named the  little dipper on his forehead,which is how he got his name.

I do hope that those twins and my little (Y/n) will be friends. Yep! Stanley was able to pull a few string,  fix and make some gadgets in Stanford's lab to give me a ultrasound. I found out I was having a little baby girl and (Y/n) was my grandmother's name. I loved my grandmother with all my heart and I still do. Sadly I do not think where she was buried still exists. Or at least her grave. So to honor her I decided to name my baby after her. And I love my baby with all my heart and I'd do anything for her just like with my grandmother.

Bill and I have been... Communicating... We've decided, well I decided and forced him to agree with me, to try joint custody. He said depending on how powerful and demonic our child is I can carry for longer that 10 years. I'm still mad at him for cheating on me during our anniversary, and god knows how many other times, but I know how he is. He can be petty if he wants to. And I know he would try. However, the only way for him to spend time with (Y/n) is if she's in his realm. Stanford was able to banish him from taking his physical form on Earth thankful. He did it for my sake though. When I first returned, Bill was... Very... How do I explain it... Very mad to say the least. At first he was shocked then he got mad at me like all that happened was _My fault_

Yeah... no big mistake. Then we went at it. His way of speech was different. His accent was gone. He was more angry the normal. But Stanford stepped in when he got _handy_ next thing I know it Stanford and I were the only ones in the room and I wasn't able to sleep anymore with out him invading my dreams.

I've finally been able to sleep peacefully Now that Bill and I have come to terms. He says he won't give up on us yet. I just tell him there is no us. Hopefully he'll keep his distance. I'm around 9 years pregnant so (Y/n) can come any day. I can't wait honestly. The day I get to hold her will be the happiest day of my life. I know she'll be perfect, beautiful in every way, I just hope she'll be fully human and healthy. If she's human Bill can't take her away. Even if we agreed on it I don't trust him to be able to protect her. I just have a feeling something will go horribly wrong...

"Yo (M/n)! Come down here please! I need some help!" Stanley called from down stairs ripping me out of my thoughts.

"Coming Stanley!" I call back. I waddled out of my room and then down stairs. I looked around not seeing him anywhere. "Stanley?"

"Outside!" he called out.

I nodded and headed out side only to see him on a ridiculously long ladder.  I quickly when to hold the bottom "Good heavens Stanley!! What on Earth are you doing!?!?" I practically yelled up to him he shook on the latter slightly and started banging a large letter S onto the roof. Mystery was above it. How I didn't hear all this I don't know.

"I'm making a sign! I decided to officially open up a tour gift shop! I'm gonna call it the _Mystery_ _Shack_ _!_ We're gonna make loads of money we'll be swimming in it! And get this! We're gonna make all the scams!" he said way too happily. Now that I think of it.... he reminds me of this child from a show Stanford introduced me to. I believe his name was Wedy? Teddy? Oh now I remember! Eddy! Yes his name Eddy! They both have way too much fun scamming people of their money. They're amazing con artists.

"Do you really think this going g to work? I think we should clear our heads with a walk. Maybe its my eyes but I believe you've started to gain what people call a 'beer belly'." I said softly. He gasped in fake shock and slid down the ladder. I gasp letting go and moving out of the way before I could get hurt.

"How dare you talk to me about my weight! I believe I have been loosing it thank you very much!" his head was held high causing me to giggle. I poke his growing belly.

"Yep definitely my dear friend...Hey.. How's the portal doing?" I said dropping my smile. He dropped his too sighing.

"I won't get anywhere with out the other books. You said there were three but we can't find them. With out then we can't get him back." Stanley looked at the ground and I frowned. I gave him a hug and put my face in the crook of neck.

"We'll get through this. _Together_. After all, its us against the world now. No matter the challenge."

***~*~*~*~*~*~* *~** *****~*~*~*~*~*~*~** **

**Elsewhere**

****~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~** ** *****~*~*~*~*~*~*** **

"Grrr how dare he! How dare they! She's my omega! **MINE"**

' ** _OUR!_** ** _MAKE_** ** _HIM_** ** _PAY_** ** _!_** ** _MAKE_** ** _HI_** ** _M_** ** _SUFFER_** ** _!'_** Bill's inner alpha screamed.   
"If only that 6 fingered freak didn't banish me from. That realm! I would of put him in his place!" Bill roared angrily pasting back and forth. He needed a way to make that.. That... That.

"GRAAHHHHH" Bill roared.he was too angry to even think of an insult to the man who was trying to steal his mate!

 ** _'Ex-mate._** ' his inner alpha whimper softly causing Bill to roll his eye.

"No matter what she's still ours. She was given to us by her parents. She's our omega. Our property. And if she want submit to us we can use our child to get to her. After all with Damion helping us we can hear her thoughts. And she did say she'd do anything for _'(_ _Y_ _/_ _n_ _)'_ let's see if she really would"

 _I_ _will_ _get_ _you_ _back_ _my_ _love_ _._ _No_ _matter_ _how_ _many_ _lives_ _I_ _have_ _to_ _take_ _. No matter what the cost is. Even if i have to blow that useless town off the face of the Earth._


End file.
